Often, service providers offer users the various options such as purchasing pre-paid plans or placing limits on the usage of their accounts to allow users to better manage their subscriptions. Such approaches can be used in scenarios including telephony, video on demand, and the like. Although this can be a very powerful feature, it is often limited in scenarios such as those that include a user wishing to consciously extend or sidestep the budgeted amount.
As of today, a typical user experience for a telephony user would involve an announcement played back during the pendency of the user's call informing the user that their credit will expire after which the call will be disconnected.
This can be quite inconvenient for a user, particularly when the user is willing to pay an additional amount for continued use of the service.